Hot For teacher
by YANIsweetness7
Summary: An abnormal relationship between student and teacher, or should I say between teacher and student? Spock/OC.
1. Ice Pack

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek, only Jaden and her family.

I apologize in advance for the lack of futuristic knowledge and I hope it doesn't bother anyone. If so, please let me know. Enjoy!

"I have no idea how you can have sex so often and still be so horny." Bones could feel the sexual heat radiating off of Jim as they walked around the prestigious Star Fleet campus.

"I can't help it if God chooses to dangle such gorgeous women in front of me. What do you expect me to do, ignore tits and ass? I don't think that's possible." Jim smiled at the thought of his two favorite things, but was interrupted by the scoff of his buddy Leonard McCoy whom he dubbed Bones.

"Is that really how you see them, just by their assets?" Jim nodded and continued to walk, but soon enough, he noticed that he was walking alone. He turned around to see his jaded friend opening the door to the library.

"Wait, where are you going?" Bones rolled his eyes at his younger companion.

"I'm starving and tired of your sex rant, so I'm taking a shortcut through the library." Jim smiled at the thought of getting to the cafeteria sooner.

"I didn't know there was a shortcut to the cafeteria and I sure as hell didn't know that we had a library." Bones rolled his eyes and entered the library, not checking to see if Jim was following because he knew that he would.

"I know that I said that I didn't want to talk about it, but don't you just want a single girlfriend?" Jim shrugged.

"Unlike you my dear friend, I'm young and my plan is to play the field until I'm ready to settle down. Hopefully, when that time comes, I will have killed this fornicating demon that lies deep within." Bones gave out an honest laugh.

"And what if it's still there?" Bones followed Jim's point of interest to discover the reason why he stopped walking.

"I'll just have to quench my thirst." His voice was a bit husky which gave away the fact that his eyes were glued to a girl. This girl was bent over in a very seductive fashion which showcased her very voluptuous rear end. It was a big enough distraction for both of the men to forget about their empty stomachs.

She seemed to be reaching for something far out of her reach, for the chair that her knees were perched upon threatened to tip over. Perhaps she was reaching for nothing at all and used the situation to get attention from all the male population that walked past her. It didn't matter to Jim; she had him hook, line and sinker. He believed that she deserved his attention with a body like that. Bones saw the familiar twinkle of lust in Jim's eye.

"Jim no. You don't even know her." He wasn't listening. He wanted, no needed to grope her. The worst that could happen was a slap in the face and Jim was used to those.

* * *

The girl was so close to getting her book. She stretched as far as her body could and out of reflex she lifted her feet in the air. To her surprise her foot came in contact with something. She stopped reaching for the book and turned around to see what had happen. There was a man who looked to be around her age on his knees with a hand on 'that area' who looked to be in great pain. She gasped as she put two and two together and realized that she had kicked him in-between the legs.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry!" She was freaking out more than he was.

"It's ok, he deserved it. I'll take him to the medical wing." The girl just noticed the taller brooding man.

"I'll come with you." The two both had one of Jim's arms around their shoulders as they rushed him to the medical bay.

Due to the fact that Bones was a doctor, they didn't have to wait to treat Jim. Bones sat Jim down on a bed and the girl went to get an ice pack from the freezer.

Bones raised an eyebrow at her old fashioned method and at the fact that she knew where the ice packs were. She gently placed the ice pack on where she kicked Jim.

"How did you know where we keep the ice packs?" She laughed, but didn't remove her hands from the ice pack on Jim's lap.

"I'm a bit of a klutz, so I'm always in here asking for those things." Jim was still in pain, but was pleased with the fact that her hand was on his goods. Bones used the distraction to inject him with a painkiller.

"What the hell?!" Jim swatted at his neck.

"Shut up, it'll numb the pain." The girl laughed and Bones smiled as well.

Jim took his sweet time sizing her up for the first time. She was tall for a woman; probably the same height as him. She was very thin for the most part. She had golden skin, freckles, green eyes and curly black hair. She had a youthful look to her. With the hell he went through for this girl, Jim thought that he deserved a sympathy date.

"So, what's your name?" She had to be into him because she was still tending to him with the ice pack.

"I'm Jaden Evans, but my friends call me Jade. And you guys?" She looked at both of them, waiting for one to answer.

"Well, I'm Leonard McCoy, but I go by Bones." She frowned slightly at the grim pseudonym.

"As for this asshole who tried to grab your behind, his name's Jim." It finally clicked into her head as to why he would be standing so close to her while she was kneeling on the chair.

Her face turned bleak as she turned to Jim. She increased pressure on the ice pack before shaking her head at him and leaving the medical wing in a hurry.

McCoy chuckled as Jim groaned at the pain between his legs.

"Why did you have to tell her that?" Bones shrugged.

"She was probably gonna hit you anyways once she found out." Jim cautiously laid down on the bed.

"Well I didn't touch her. I got my balls kicked and crushed AND I missed lunch all because you wanted to take a shortcut through the library." Bones rolled his eyes for the hundredth time that day.

"No one told your horny, testosterone filled ass to try and touch her."

* * *

.:Jaden's POV:.

I quickly headed to the library to retrieve the book I had dropped, but it was gone. I bit my lip as I thought of many ways to kick that guys ass for putting me a day behind in research. Ironically I was doing research on human sexual behavior and the book I was reaching for was the Kama Sutra.

I looked at my watch and I had less than 15 minutes to make it to Spock's class on time. I quickly went to the cafeteria to get a Granny Smith apple and headed straight to Xenolinguistics. Usually, I was the first one there, but Nyota Uhura beat me. I didn't hate her, but I'm just not fond of people that I have many things in common with. They usually bore me. I am fascinated with things that are different than me, which is why I am majoring in Xenopsychology and Xenobiology.

I took this class for three reasons. One: It was required for me to graduate next semester. Two: I want to be able to communicate with other life forms. Three: I get to study the behavior of a Vulcan, Professor Spock.

Anyways, back to Uhura. Everyone was always asking if we were related. We both were tall. We both had long black hair. She was African and I was African American. We both were thin. We both were sweet and we both had a lot of the same classes together. Sure we had tons of differences, but the similarities were too much for me. I'm very good at reading people and I could tell by the way that she looks at Spock, that she had an enormous crush on him. And she was definitely a favorite of his.

"Ms. Evans, you look angry. Did you experience an unfortunate event during your lunch period?" I was surprised that he was talking to me. It's not like he ignored me, it's just that when Uhura's around, she usually dominates his attention. I was probably Spock's second favorite due to my everlasting curiosity.

"Yeah, I almost became the victim of a cadet named Jim." I sighed at the unpleasant memory and Uhura's eyes lit up at the name.

"Jim Kirk? Join the club." I furrowed my eyebrows a bit. She usually didn't talk to me. I ignored her comment and held up my apple.

"I know that you are very strict with your rules, but given my situation, I missed out on lunch. So could you just for today allow me to quietly munch on this apple?" Vulcans never showed any emotion, so it was anyone's guess as to whether he was going to say yes or no.

"It would be illogical for you to be distracted by the thought of food during my class." To anyone else, his reply would have been irrelevant, but once you get used to his method of speech you would know that it was a flat out yes.

"Thank you." I smiled and took my usual seat in the back of the class, savoring the taste of my very crisp Granny Smith apple.


	2. Give it up

Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with the fantasicness that is Star Trek. I only own Jade.

**Also, please review if you like the story. I've never gotten a review in my life and I would love one even if it was just one. Doesn't matter if it's positive or degrading. I would love it regardless. So please review. ENJOY!**

Not even a day after the incident I was approached by that Jim character. I had half the mind to kick him in the balls again, but I decided to give him a chance. I thought his apology was genuine enough and found out that we had a lot in common.

I began to sit with Jim and Bones during lunch and we got along so well despite the fact that I was a girl and that I was younger than them. Jim stopped hitting on me and now he only does it for laughs. Sure he makes comments on my body along with Bones, but they have clearly established that they don't want to get into my pants unless I make the first move, which will be never.

I will even go to the lengths to call them my best friends/ brothers. Jim and I are very playful and physical (the play fighting kind of physical, not the other kind. I just had to clear that up for the pervs out there) and Bones and I have more of a witty connection.

Whenever I was with them I always had a blast. It was our tradition to get completely smashed on Friday nights and go clubbing. They always made sure to take care of me if I got a little too tipsy or if a guy was trying to take advantage of me. Bones was usually the one to help me in that kind of situation because he was slightly taller than Jim and his dismal appearance and country twang were more intimidating that Jim's baby face and proper speech. Also, Jim was always hooking up with some girl, leaving Bones and I in each other's company. Yeah, I wanted to flirt with guys, but I never wanted to leave Bones alone. I could tell that he suffered from some form of depression and I didn't want him to drink himself to death. So, I was more than happy to be a distraction for him.

Although they were a semester ahead of me, we all planned to be on the same ship together. Of course I'd have to wait, but it would definitely be worth it.

I've been doing exceptionally well in Xenolinguistics, but the semester was drawing to an end and I hadn't gotten the chance to pick Spock's brain like I wanted to because Uhura was always there before and after class and I definitely wasn't going to stalk him after school hours just to talk to him, so I just gave up on the whole thing.

I found another alien who I had the chance befriend. Her name was Gaila and she was an Orion (fascinating species). I met her through Jim and she was rather normal, but we got along just fine. Then again I'd get along with anyone who disliked Uhura in the slightest. She didn't mind the stream of questions I asked about her people, even the personal ones.

At the moment I was walking with Jim and Bones around the courtyard.

"I'm gonna do it." Bones and I looked at each other with worried expressions. Actually, only I was worried, Bones was more like 'what the fuck is he talking about?'

"Do what?" Jim turned around to face us.

"I'm going to take the kobayashi maru test again." I put my hand on his shoulder in a motherly fashion.

"No you're not Jim. You've failed twice already." He shook his head.

"Not this time." Bones intervened.

"And what makes you so sure?" Jim smirked mischievously.

"Jade's gonna give me luck." I was completely lost.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"What? You don't know that your ass is good fortune?" He reached behind me to get a quick squeeze and took off running before I could hit him.

"Wish me luck!" Bones and I replied simultaneously. "You're crazy!"

Immediately Bones was laughing. "Hey, I've got an exam tomorrow morning; can I get a quick squeeze?" I punched him in the arm.

"No! That's not funny!" I was dead serious, but he kept laughing it up.

* * *

The day after, Bones found me in the morning and that startled me because I always see the boys at lunch and never sooner.

"Jade!" His tone frightened me.

"What?"

"Jim got caught cheating on his Kobayashi Maru test." I gasped.

"Jim wouldn't cheat."

"I know, but he has a disciplinary hearing." I stopped walking and pulled Bones to the side.

"No way. When?"

"Right now. Come on!" He grabbed my hand, but I stayed in place.

"Bones, I can't. I have class now and were taking an exam. Give Jim my best wishes and apologies. I'll see you guys at lunch ok, bye." I gave him my customary kiss on the cheek and went to class.

I rushed to lunch, pushing people on my way there. I found Jim and Bones waiting for me. I ran into Jim's arms and I was aware that witnesses of the act were most likely thinking that we were lovers, but I don't care.

"What happened?" He rubbed my back before letting me go.

"Don't worry, the hearing was put on hold." I sighed in relief and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"You know that's the second time that your ass has gotten me into trouble?" I sat down at the table.

"Well maybe you should just get over it then. Besides, you should have known better than to outsmart Spock." He looked a bit sad which was very foreign to me because I didn't think that Jim was capable of being sad.

"He talked about my father." I sat there shocked. Why the hell would Spock say such a thing? I'm sure he knew the effect of his words. During our little discussion, Bones spiked all three of our drinks and of course put his two cents in.

"I hate that green blooded bastard." Even though I've heard him say that a thousand times, this was the first time I hadn't reprimanded him for it and they both noticed.

"What? You're not going to defend him?" I shook my head and sipped my drink.

"Nope. He deserved that one."

* * *

Time went by too soon and my boys were needed to help the Vulcans with their mysterious situation. I was a bit depressed because I was going to miss them. They tried cheering me up with booze and our usual silly antics, but they just weren't working. I always had my arms around McCoy and I swear people gave me dirty looks like I was a whore or something.

I went with them to their assigned ships. They were leaving to assist the Vulcans with some dilemma that I was not aware of. I stood to the side as they were waiting for their names to be called.

"Cadet Evans?" I turned to see Spock.

"I was under the impression that you weren't set to leave for another semester." I shook my head.

"I'm not, I'm just here to say goodbye to my boys." He gave me a puzzled expression. I pointed to the two shoving each other playfully while waiting to be called.

"They're my best friends." He gave me a look of understanding. I've grown accustomed to Spock's subtle facial expressions. As miniscule as they are, I'm going to miss them.

"You were my favorite teacher you know." I was close to tears now.

"I enjoyed you as a student." It stung to hear him say that. I wanted him to call me his favorite, but that was Uhura's title. I couldn't help, but to be a bit curious.

"Is Uhura going on the Enterprise as well?" Vulcans couldn't lie, but according to his tense body language, he wanted to.

"She wasn't originally, but she requested to." I figured as much.

"I didn't know that cadets could do that." He didn't reply and I was feeling really gutsy.

"You know, I don't appreciate what you said to my friend Jim at the hearing. That was just a low blow." He cocked his head to the side a bit and I could see a bit of resentment in his eyes, but that didn't stop me.

"So, if you two end up being on the same ship, don't do that again because I will not be happy." I saw Bones and Jim approaching, so I wrapped it up.

"I hope everything goes well for your planet." I walked away before he could reply and went to them.

I noticed that Jim looked a bit crestfallen. "

What's wrong?" Bones spoke for him.

"Because of the little stunt he pulled a week ago, he's staying with you." For a nanosecond, I was elated, but then I realized that I was being selfish. I could tell that Jim was desperate to be on a ship. I wanted him to be happy even if it meant me being lonely.

I quickly reached into Bones's medical belt thingie and injected Jim with the first thing I could get my hands on.

"What the hell?" I gave him and Bones quick hugs.

"Honey, you have to be on that ship. I can feel it. We all know you deserve it and this is the only way." I held back my laughter as Jim started to scratch all over.

"I hope I didn't kill him." I looked to Bones and he shook his head.

"He'll be fine." He took Jim's arm and started leading him to the Enterprise.

"If I survive whatever you just injected me with, I'll pull some strings to get you up there with us." Bones seemed upset that we were going to be separated.

"I've got another shot in here for you." I shook my head. As much as I wanted to be with them, I don't really see what help I would be.

"No thanks. I'm just not ready yet." I'm not sure if they completely understood, but they nodded anyway.

We had one last group hug before they departed. I held back my tears and waved to them.

"I'm gonna miss you guys!" They waved to me and before they were too far away, I shouted to them.

"Don't get killed!" And to think, this morning I was in tears at the thought of losing my best friends, but now I just couldn't be happier. I just had to chuckle at the irony.


	3. Only by the night

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek, only Jade and her family.

**I made this one longer for the people who alerted the story. It was supposed to be two short chapters, but I needed a distraction. I just hope that you guys review as well. I love reviews like a fat kid loves cake. As the story goes on, I'll try to make the chapters longer. Enjoy!**

A day didn't go by in which I didn't think about my boys. I was slightly worried about them, but that was easily outweighed by my faith in them. They were without a doubt, the best at what they did. Bones was probably healing people left and right like magic and I knew for a fact that Jim was making me proud by raising enough hell for the both of us.

I couldn't believe that I became so attached to those two so quickly. Usually it takes me a while to make friends, but we just instantly clicked. Maybe it was because we all had a similar sense of humor and we loved to have a good time, but I think the biggest factor of all was that I thought like a man.

I was the only daughter that my parents had, so they often forgot to treat me like a girl. I didn't mind though because I got along great with my three older brothers. So, I was accustomed to men and their habits and that made it easier to joke along with Jim and Bones when they talked about rather perverted things. Sometimes, when I was alone and I saw a girl walk past, I could guess what Jim would think about her body if he was there. It scared me how close we were and with the distance between us, I realized how dependant I was on them.

Now, I spend all my time with Gaila. She was as fun as a girl can get, but that was just it. She was a girl and not one of the boys. I had to get into the habit of gossiping when I was with her and I haven't done that since high school.

When nights got a bit tough, I would often find myself with a bottle of Whiskey and a movie from the 1980's. I'm sure Bones would be proud that I wasn't drinking my usual beer or a girly fruity drink. My grades had slipped a fraction and that made me wonder. If Spock was here and I had another one of his classes, would I have slipped at all? I liked the way he raised the bar so high, high enough to be a good distraction.

But, no, he had to go in space with Uhura who was probably flirting with him every chance she got, in spite of the situation. I wonder if he even notices the way she throws herself at him.

I groaned and held my head in my hands. Why the hell was I thinking about them? Spock had every right to leave in order to save his planet. Uhura shouldn't even be crossing my mind, she's out of my life and I should be pleased with that. I will never be confused for her ever again. I laid down on my bed in hopes of time passing faster.

My parents decided to make a spontaneous visit to campus. They didn't say exactly when, just today. So I had to clear my busy schedule (note the sarcasm). I was still in my jammies when Gaila came into my room. I had given her the password and my roommate didn't mind.

She was fanning herself as she sat down on my bed.

"It's so hot out there." I just looked at her without responding.

"Yeah, there's some weird older couple out there looking for their daughter." I shook my head in embarrassment.

"Do they look like me?" She laughed as it clicked in her brain. I got up and slipped on some shoes.

"I'm so sorry." I waved her off.

"Don't worry; they've been embarrassing me for my whole life. I've gotten used to it. Do you wanna meet them?" She bit her lip and held back some giggles.

"Sure."

I looked around for my parents as I followed Gaila. No one was really roaming around campus which was unusual for a weekend. I snapped out of it when I heard that annoying voice that is my mother's.

"Hi Jaden! What exactly are you doing in you pajamas?" I pulled away from her hug to look at my very short pajama shorts and my tank top and shrugged.

"I didn't exactly plan on leaving my room ma." She pursed her lips just like she would when I would get in trouble as a little girl.

"Well, we would have waited for you to change." I mumbled under my breath.

"And have you out here embarrassing me even more? I don't think so." The look on her face told me that her hearing wasn't as bad as I thought it was.

"Excuse me young lady?" I shook my head.

"I didn't say anything. So dad, how are Brandon, Jerry and Christian?" He hugged me and I smiled. I always liked my dad better.

"Good they wanted to come, but they were busy with work and all. How are you?" I played with my ponytail.

"I'm good." I noticed Gaila still standing there awkwardly and I felt so guilty.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. Mom, dad, this is my friend Gaila. She's an Orion." They took turns shaking her hand.

"You're very pretty." Gaila blushed at my mom's compliment which I thought was very strange.

"Thank you."

"You know, Jade probably only keeps you around because her favorite color is green." I shook my head and offered a faulty laugh.

"Oh, mom you're hilarious." Gaila and my dad laughed together at that.

"Well it's the truth. As a kid, you were always in love with the strangest things. No offense Gaila. It just confused me how she would never hang out with girls and she was always hanging out with the foreign exchange students from other planets. She's a very outgoing girl." Gaila smiled.

"None taken. I do know what you mean about the fascination with aliens though. She had this teacher last semester that was a Vulcan and she just wouldn't stop talking about him. I think she had some feelings for him." I don't know who was making me more uncomfortable right now, my mom or Gaila.

"I'm right here you know! And I did not have feelings for him."

My dad could always read me and I'm sure he felt my uneasiness and changed the subject.

"So why aren't you ladies at the honoring with everyone else?" I was so lost, as was Gaila.

"Wait, what?" My parents glanced at each other before my mom spoke up.

"Do you two live under a rock? We heard about this all the way in Chicago and you live on campus. How could you not know?" I glared at them, but waited for one of them to elaborate. My dad tried to dumb it down for us.

"Yeah, one of the Star Fleet ships tried to stop time traveling aliens from blowing up this planet, but they failed. They got them in the end though. All thanks to a young man named James Kurt or something like that." My eyes widened to the point that I was sure I looked like an owl.

"Do you mean James Kirk?" My dad nodded.

"That's the one." I didn't give them a chance to talk. I just ran.

I was in disbelief. They were here! That would explain why no one was outside. My heart was beating twice as fast as my feet against the ground and I was running at top speed.

There was just one problem; I didn't know where to go. I made a sharp turn to the court room. That's where all the important things go down. I'm certain that's where Jim had his hearing a while back and if Jim was a hero like my dad said he was, then he was definitely going to get noticed for it.

I guess it didn't click in my head that I was going to be making a scene in front of my peers and superiors running into the room in my pajamas.

Oh, well I was already halfway down the aisle. Jim looked utterly surprised to see me. I was grateful that he stopped my momentum by catching me in his arms. "I missed you so much." I could feel him smile. "I wasn't even gone for a month, but I did miss you too." He kissed my temple. We pulled away a bit, but I couldn't stop my eyes from tearing up at the sight of that grin and those baby blues. Immediately, Jim wiped them away.

I laid my head on his chest and I heard whispers. That's when I grasped the fact that we were surrounded by people. Jim led me out of the room with an arm around my waist. Bones joined us at my other side and as I laid my head on his shoulder, I knew that things were going to be ok from here on out and nothing else mattered.

* * *

They made fun of my pajamas and how I embarrassed myself by running in there like a fool, but I didn't care. Things were back to normal.

"Mom, dad, I would like you to meet my boys. Leonard McCoy the Chief Medical Officer of the Enterprise and Jim Kirk the Captain." My dad stroke up a conversation with the two as my mom pulled me to the side. I noticed that Gaila was gone and it made me feel a bit bad.

"Honey, I thought we raised you to believe in Monogamy." I couldn't help, but to laugh.

"Mom, I'm not dating both of them." She raised an eyebrow at me and I could have kicked myself for not choosing my words more carefully.

"I'm not dating either of them ma. They're my best friends." She looked a tad skeptical, but she took my word for it.

"Ok, but if you had to date one, pick the blonde one because the older one looks like he comes with a lot of baggage." I nodded and led her back over to the men.

"Yes ma'am."

* * *

We ventured to the cafeteria for a quick bite to eat. I had a good time being with my family and friends, but I knew that there was no way that I was going to get to hear about their whole journey with my parents present.

"Ok guys, I'm sure that you want to take a break and relax, so we will let you go and I will see you later. Say 2200 hours at Lush?" Bones nodded.

"It was nice meeting you." Jim nodded soon after.

"Thanks for the congratulations. See ya Jade."

I hung out with my parents still in my pajamas. I did enjoy it, because I didn't get to see them often, but I was eager to go to the bar. We did a little bit of San Francisco shopping, but at 2000 hours they left and I went back to my dorm and but away the things that I had bought and changed into jeans and a t-shirt. I sighed in relief as I looked in the mirror. I wouldn't have to wear a uniform again until I was on a ship. I walked to the Lush, for it was a nice summer day.

I was about a half an hour early, but I ordered a long island iced tea and took a seat at an empty table. I ran my fingers through my hair, a nervous habit of mine. I looked around the bar and noticed that everyone was in a celebratory mood. They all must've been on the Enterprise as well.

I saw Uhura and Spock at a booth together and I looked at my glass and it wasn't empty, so I couldn't have been hallucinating. What the hell was Spock doing at a bar? That was just so anti-Vulcan of him. He didn't have a drink in front of him and if my memory serves me right, he looked uncomfortable in this festive atmosphere. He looked as if he just experienced the most traumatic moment of his life. If Uhura knew him like she should, then she wouldn't have brought him here.

My thoughts came to a halt as I felt someone kiss my cheek. I turned to see the handsome face of Bones. Jim was with him and they both took seats at the small table. I was so ready to hear their story.

I remained completely silent as they told me their story.

"The only reason you had such luck was because you didn't lay a hand on my ass before you left." Bones chuckled at my joke.

"You call having your hands swell up, getting exiled on an ice planet, getting chased on said planet by a monster, having Spock knock me out, then getting into a fight with Spock who is like ten times stronger than me lucky? The first of which was your fault." I couldn't help, but to giggle along with the drunken bones.

"James Tiberius Kirk, I had to get you on that ship. I knew you'd make the most out of the situation. Look at you now Captain." Bones hiccupped before putting his two cents in.

"Yeah, if I would have left you on campus, right now, you two would be a couple." I glared at him. He had no right to say that. They both had the same odds of dating me, even if the odds were very low.

"Anyways, you deserved everything Spock gave you. You're a little brat and Spock was having the toughest time of his life." I interrupted before he could give a rebuttal.

"Yeah, I know you had to because he told you to, but if I were in your shoes, I wouldn't have the heart to do it." Jim rolled his eyes.

"Be quiet, I'm sure he's fine now. He has Uhura to calm him down. Or should I say Nyota?" I raised my eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that before Spock and I saved the day, they both had a very romantic encounter with their lips."

For some odd reason, I felt a pang of jealousy towards the two. He made out with her after the destruction of his planet? She must be very special to him.

"I'm gonna get another drink, do you want something?" I looked at Jim as he stood up, and declined.

I looked over to where Spock was to see that he wasn't there, but Uhura was. Apparently she wasn't _that_ special.

Am I the only one who cares about him?

I don't even know him.

Sorry if my time frame is messed up. I hope you guys like Jade because she is based off of me. A prettier and more outgoing me, but me nonetheless. The romance is coming soon. Review if you loved it or hated it.


	4. On Call

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek, only the sexy and silly Jade.

**I just love how people add my story to their favorites and have alerted my story and most of all viewed my story. I love it even more when people don't review. I read over 100 stories on this website and I make sure that I review to each and every one of them, if they update. I update, but I get no reviews. Should I wait six months to update so that I can get reviews too? All I'm asking for is a small pat on the back. My story isn't that bad is it? **

I woke up to a knock on my door. I was pretty pissed off because I wanted to sleep in. I reluctantly opened the door to see Jim smiling. How the hell can he be an early bird and a night owl? I'm starting to question whether or not if Jim was human.

"What do you want Jim?" He looked extra smug today if possible.

"Get ready, were going to breakfast. I want to introduce you to my crew." I let him in and began to collect my clothes from the closet.

"Are you going to show me off?" He looked me up and down before replying.

"What do you think?" I smirked at him as I made my way to the bathroom. I took a quick shower, brushed my teeth and got dressed. I stepped out and Jim didn't even give me a chance to look in the mirror.

"You look fine, trust me." Something was definitely up.

* * *

I got a mushroom , bacon and cheese omelet with toast and orange juice and took a seat between Jim and Bones at the rather large circular table. I saw a few familiar faces and many I didn't recognize.

"Jade, this is my crew. Spock, my second in command and science officer. Uhura, our Xenolinguist. Sulu, our pilot. Chekov, our navigator. Scotty, our Chief engineer and of course Bones, our CMO." I smiled at Bones, he still looked a little bit hung over.

"Everyone this is Jaden Evans and she will be our Xenopsychologist and Recreational Officer." I almost got whiplash from turning to face Jim so quickly. In my peripheral, I could see Spock more alert than ever. I tried to calm myself before speaking.

"Jim, can I talk to you for a second?" I got up and exited the cafeteria with Jim in tow.

"What. The. Fuck?"

"Jade, I told you I'd try to get you on the ship and I did." I did my infamous eyebrow raise.

"How?"

"I talked to Pike about it because you took like Xeno-everything! Plus, I didn't want you to be on another ship." I gave him a big hug for his sweet deed.

"Ok, so what exactly will I be doing?" He leaned against the wall as he told me.

"Due to the high amount of ignorance in Starfleet, not everyone knows how to deal with alien races. You will be teaching alien races how to be more approachable." I cocked my head to the side and immediately, he understood.

"Only because it would take too long in vise versa." I nodded, and then slapped him.

"I'll do it, but next time, tell me in advance."

* * *

I waved at Scotty as I took my first steps on the ship. I whistled as I saw the interior for the first time. If I ever get this ship to myself, I will totally roller skate around this bitch.

I went straight to my office to see if I knew any of my future students. I damn near pissed my pants when I saw Spock's name. I can't believe that my former teacher will be my future student. I was totally going to have fun with this. I couldn't wait until class tomorrow.

I spent the rest of the day setting up my bedroom and classroom with no help from anyone. I was putting some finishing touches on my lesson plan when I heard a knock on my door. Bones and Jim, big surprise.

"What's up?" Bones lazily tapped his fingertips across the doorframe and I was entranced by the action and that made me feel more easily amused than a baby.

"Do you want to come to dinner with us?" I beamed.

"Definitely." We stepped into the hallway and made our way to the cafeteria.

"I have a hilarious piece of information that I'm probably not supposed to tell anyone, but you're the Captain and I can tell you anything without getting in trouble for it. And as for Bones, I guess I'll just take the risk of being court marshaled." Bones nudged me.

"Spit it out you spaz."

"Spock is one of _my _students." Both of them sprouted Cheshire grins. Bones had a devious look in his eye.

"Give him hell for me." I narrowed my eyes at his immature behavior and Jim cut in.

"No, don't exactly give him hell, but you can torture him just enough so that you can tell us about it and we will laugh at it." I shook my head in disbelief.

"I just can't believe that he has to take this class. I mean, he's dating a human and he's with you guys all the time." We entered the empty lift and it was Jims turn to shake his head.

"That class is not mandatory. You have to sign up for it." I was stunned.

"No way." Jim nodded.

"Yeah, Jade. Sometimes he gets a little lost in translation with slang and our behaviors and such." I feel even more sympathetic for the guy.

* * *

I was nervous as hell on my first day. Sure I'm used to speaking in front of large crowds, but I have no idea how my teaching skills are. I walked into the class to see everyone talking amongst themselves. There were about 15 of them ranging from Ferengi, Andorian, Talaxian, Orion, Kazon and of course Vulcan.

There were no desks, just chairs and tables. Everyone had a PADD to take notes if they wished. I had a desk and my own PADD to project images from if I pleased. I saw Spock in the front row and I had a feeling that he was the first one there.

"Hello class. My name is Jaden Evans, because I want to make it clear that we are all equals here." I remember Spock tensing up after Jim announced that I would be his teacher and it's bugging me because he has that same cold look in his eye.

"I am not here to convert you into a human mentally, but for you to understand us so that we can understand you. As you probably already know, Starfleet is very dependant on communication. Here you can ask any questions without being judged and if you are not comfortable with asking the question in front of your classmates, you may submit the question to my PADD anonomyously and I will answer it to the entire class just in case anyone else has the same question. Or, you can come to my quarters and ask me in person. Do remember, no question is a stupid question." I cringed, for I felt like I was teaching Sex Ed.

"Class will be the duration of an hour every Monday and Thursday at 900 hours. I am available at all times, so if you are in need of my help, you can find me here or at room 742. If you want a more recreational human experience, I also will be hosting an activity in the Gymnasium every Saturday. Every week the activity will be chosen at random. Any questions?" An Orion raised her hand. I believe her name was Larenz.

"What sorts of activities are available?"

"Sports, games, crafts and music related activities mostly. If you have a custom from your planet that you would like to share, then please do so. Everyone on the ship is welcome in on the fun. Now, I would like to start on basic greetings."

I had no reason to be nervous at all. Class was a breeze, maybe because greetings were an easy topic. I was a bit worried about our future class discussions. As for now, I do think that I will enjoy the class because everyone seems eager to learn.

I turned the lights on as everyone left to either return to class or go to lunch depending on their schedule. Spock was the last one out of the door and I wanted to talk to him.

"Spock!" He stopped and turned to face me. For some odd reason, I felt like correcting myself.

"Commander Spock?" I felt like such an idiot. He raised an eyebrow by a millimeter.

"I thought we were equals." Now I felt like an even bigger idiot.

"We were, but class is over." He didn't say anything. He just blankly stared like he always did.

"I was just wondering, why did you sign up for this class?"

His eyes met mine before he glanced around the room. I just stared in awe at the simple movement of his eyes, the notion just seemed a little too human to me. Usually whenever he looked at something he would turn to face it, not let his eyes roam to seek out the boring aspects of a room. I knew for a fact that humans did it when thinking of something to say. Vulcans weren't very sociable which is why it would be strange to see one try to be sociable instead of distant. The very action made me eager to hear his reply.

"Like a wise woman once said, I am a 'slave to knowledge', there is only room for improvement." That statement alone stunned me. He was using a very simple form of humor, by mocking me. I didn't know whether to be amused, impressed or offended.

"You weren't supposed to hear that." I said that after he made us write an essay on the early dialect of the Vulcans.

"But I did, and I take no offense to the statement." Of course he wouldn't, he's Spock.

Thinking back to my time in school made me remember exactly what I said the last time we spoke.

"I'm sorry for being a bitch before you left." I could see the wheels in his head spinning, so I saved him the trouble.

"It's a synonym for being intolerable." He just nodded, not really knowing what to say or do. I nervously placed my PADD in my pocket and hesitated before speaking again.

"I heard about what happened with Nero." I saw his whole body tense up slightly. I wanted to apologize at once, but Vulcans didn't like sympathy, so I just kept talking.

"If you find yourself in need to confide in someone, I'm sure I can make time in my busy schedule for a certain commander." I wanted to crawl into a corner because I sounded like a total flirt. Surprisingly Spock looked elated, well as elated as a Vulcan can get anyway.

"I will make sure to seek you out when that time comes."

He said _when_, not _if_. And that made me want to cry on the spot, but I composed myself and nodded. After I was sure that he was far from my classroom, I did let a tear or two slip.


	5. Crumble, Tumble House of Cards

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek, only the flamboyant Jade.

**I do not know about the fashion of the future, but that shouldn't stop you from reviewing.**

Despite crying the other day, I was having a blast coming up with activities for Saturdays. Most of them were from the 20th and 21st centuries, just because it's an era I'm obsessed with. I just couldn't wait until Jim picked one. The suspense was killing me. I pretty much ran to the bridge to give him the list. (Why was I always running to see him?)

"I hope I'm not interrupting." Jim looked super relieved to see me.

We only see each other at mealtimes. (Note the sarcasm) Maybe that's not enough for him.

"No, not at all. Come in Jade." His gentle smile was contagious.

I glanced at the concentrated Spock as I walked to Jim's almighty throne. I handed him my PADD with the list on it and shuffled it.

"Just put your finger on it when you want it to stop." He did and it stopped on the best one.

"A party!" I shimmied a little before giving him a high five.

"One question, will there be alcohol?" I faked an appalled look.

"Absolutely not Captain." I knew for a fact that Uhura was rolling her eyes right now, for she was the only one who knew us well enough to see through our façade. As I exited, I made a mental note to tell Bones to replicate his finest booze.

* * *

.:Spock's Point of View:.

If I were to describe Cadet Evans in one word, it would be bittersweet. She was an excelling student, just as well as Nyota. I can't help but to wonder if my life would be different if I paid more attention to Jaden instead.

They are very similar, so I find it hard for me figure out why Nyota was more intriguing to me than Jaden.

Maybe because in all honesty, she was the first person I ever thought was attractive. I remember letting my eyes linger on her longer than any other student. She was bold, she let her self be known and she wasn't very sociable or juvenile. Jaden on the other hand was mysterious. She always looked like she had been thinking a very distant and irrelevant thought. She talked and laughed along with other students in my class, but obviously she was able to multitask because she did better than Nyota in my class. It didn't bother me that she talked during my class because she always quieted down when I spoke. She was a bit shy around new people, but opened up over time. She also didn't demand attention. Actually, I think she despises being well known. All evidence agrees with that except for the incident with her and Captian Kirk. She was willing to let herself be the axis of notice when she embraced him. Maybe she had a relationship with him like Nyota and I.

That would not only explain their behavior back on earth, but the way she conversed with him today on the bridge. They seemed very content to see each other and I noticed Nyota looked to be annoyed with their actions. I have to admit that when Cadet Evans attempted to dance, it was a little distracting, but no where near bothersome. I wonder if she would dance the same at the party.

* * *

.:Jaden's Point of View:.

I was so excited to party. I didn't really go out when Jim and Bones were gone, but now that were all back together, we can live it up.

I invited Jim and Bones to my room so that we can all arrive to the party fashionably late together. After all, I do believe that we are the sexiest people on this ship. Bones was wearing a button up with jeans. I know it was a regular look, but it looked extremely country on him. I wonder why. Jim decided to go super casual and wear jeans with a long sleeve shirt under a short sleeve shirt. In my opinion, it wasn't much of a stretch from his uniform, but who cares, he looked good. I wore a yellow tunic with flared jeans. I even put a daisy in my hair, that's how happy I was.

"Well, don't you look…bright." I glared at Bones while he squinted at the sight of me.

"When not in my uniform, I dress to express myself. You know that." Jim emerged from my bathroom and a cloud of a tender scent followed him. He just got done putting on cologne. I took a deep whiff because I just loved how he smelled.

"We get that, but does that apply to your underwear as well? Because we know for a fact that all you own is lingerie." I was disgusted with the fact that they would panty raid me and I let it show.

"I agree with Jim. Why is it that you don't own a pair of granny panties? Every girl owns granny panties." I wanted to throw my shoes at them, but instead, I put on my golden heels and crossed my arms at their crude behavior.

"No, my undies aren't an expression of my feelings. They are merely a confidence boost. Plus, I don't only own lingerie. I have my fun bras with the cool patterns with boy shorts to match. I wear those more often." Jim scoffed at my defensive statement.

"That doesn't mean that you couldn't supply the wardrobe for Moulin Rouge." I couldn't believe him, but as usual, Bones interrupted me before I could reply.

"Who cares? Back to the whole confidence boost thing. How can your underwear be an ego lift if you're the only one to see it?" And I expected Jim to be the one to take a stab at my love life.

"That's just the point. They are to remind ME that I look sexy. Wait a minute, why are we arguing about underwear?" I really didn't want to talk about this anymore, but Jim pressed on.

"Why?" I chose my words carefully before I spoke.

"I had self esteem issues my whole life and I still do." In the silence, I realized that unfortunately this was the deepest conversation that we ever had. Why couldn't it be about politics or our feelings instead?

"Women your age shouldn't be worrying about being sexy because 90% of women from the ages of 18-35 already are. Only women who are going through their midlife crisis should be worrying about that." Jim was a man; of course he would say that.

"You do realize that 90% of women who are 18-35 are the only ones on your radar right?"

"Or course." I couldn't help but to laugh but to laugh at his reply, but Bones had to ruin it with a very dumb statement.

"I heard that thongs were a big confidence boost for women, but you don't have any of those." Did they have some kind of photographic memory of my undies or something?

"Maybe because I don't see the point of wearing a piece of string that doesn't even qualify as underwear." Bones replied like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"To appeal to men?" I threw a pillow at him and it hit him directly in the face.

"Wrong answer. So, you guys should go on without me." They seemed a little put off.

"Why?" I put a hand on Jim's shoulder.

"Don't worry, I just want to go to my office really quick." Lies, lies, lies. I was really good at doing that. Especially to men.

"Ok, we'll see you there." I grinned because those were the exact words that I wanted to hear.

* * *

I ran to the bridge and got access because I was bff's with the captain and because I was just totally awesome at hacking. I could've become an engineer if I wanted to, that's how good I was.

I took a seat at Chekov's station and accessed the microphone with ease. His password was Pavel, too easy. I put on the headset, turned on the PA system, the monitor that was connected to the camera in the gym and the projector in the gym.

"Hello party people. This is your host Jaden Evans at your service. Yes the party's been going on for an hour and I haven't shown up yet. I apologize and if you all would just stop what you're doing to look at the entrance." Jim and Bones had perfect timing.

"Yes, those are the most gorgeous men on the ship. Don't believe me? Take a look for your selves." I connected my PADD to the computer and uploaded a promising picture that was instantly projected onto the wall in the gym. The reaction time to the picture was faster than the time it took to put them up there.

"The rumors are true. You can tell a lot about a man by the type of underwear they own. As you can see, our Chief Medical Officer wears boxers. That means he could be lacking something, or he just wants to look incredibly do-able. On the other hand, our Captain wears briefs. That means that he doesn't mind showing it all to the world. Yes, ladies they both are single. Take your pick." I shut down everything, but I kept the picture of the boys up.

I took my sweet time going down to the gym, but as the elevator hit the floor, I could hear Rihanna blasting from the doors. I pushed them open to see everyone waiting for me. They all cheered as they saw my face. I didn't really even know anyone on the ship, but I gave them all high fives as I passed them.

I found Jim and Bones in the corner wallowing about the picture that was still up there. Before I could even open my mouth, Bones was the first to whine about it.

"Could you take that down? It makes me feel naked?" I took a good look at the picture.

We were in Jim's room after a night of getting completely smashed and for some reason we all decided to get down to our underwear and take a picture. Jim looked really cute holding a drink with his blue briefs on, they totally complimented his eyes. But, who in their right mind would look at his eyes while analyzing that picture? I was in between both of them in a blood red bra with matching panties. Bones had his arm around my shoulders and was smiling. He was never usually a happy drunk, but then again, who wouldn't be smiling while looking that good in just a pair of boxers?

"What the hell McCoy. You look edible, stop whining. You guys should be happy. You're totally gonna get laid tonight." Jim looked like he enjoyed the picture.

"I agree, but don't you wanna take it down, so you won't be exploited?" I couldn't help, but to laugh.

"You know I don't give a damn about what strangers think about me. Besides, it's an ice breaker. Check this out." I pulled a passerby into our little huddle.

"Hi, I'm Jade. Did you see me in that picture up there?" He was really cute.

"Yeah, you're very very good looking." I smiled at his compliment.

"Thank you." He left and I gave the boys a smug look.

"See, no harm done." Or, so I thought.

"Cadet Evans, could I speak to you for a minute?"

* * *

Cliffhanger!!!!!!!!!!!! I always wanted to do one of those. But it's a lame cliffhanger because we all know who it is. But, you can't say I tried. So Please review if you liked my crappy cliffhanger.


	6. Shadow of Doubt

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek, some dead dude with an awesome view on life does.

**Sorry for the wait, I had a bit of writers block, but I should be back on track. Hope you update. What do you guys think about Spock, Boxers or Briefs?**

I checked him out and my eyes lingered longer than they should have. He was in his uniform sans his blue shirt. I don't think that I've ever noticed how apparent his muscles were until know.

I couldn't help but to ponder what he looked like underneath all those pointless clothes. Did he have minimal hair like Jim or was he hairy like Bones? Was his skin soft like a baby or was it rugged and worn? Was he lean or muscular? Boxers or briefs?

That last thought made me wonder if Nyota knew these things and it made me a little jealous. Did they have sex? If so, how often, what positions, who was in charge, was he passionate, any strange habits and for how long?

I blushed at my embarrassing thoughts and finally responded to him. "Commander Spock? I had no idea that you would be here! You don't seem like the partying type."

His eyes shifted from the picture to Jim, then to Bones, to me and to the picture again.

"May I speak to you in private?" I wanted to say hell yes, but I contained myself and nodded instead.

I don't know why I'm so excited to talk to Spock all of a sudden and what was with me checking him out. I thought about the sole reason why I didn't do those things back in school. Nyota.

Spock led me to another relatively quiet corner of the gym to converse. I looked over my shoulder to see Bones glaring at the back of Spock's head and Jim looked at me with a curious and frustrated look on his face. Those boys are so immature; I can't be with them all the time.

"Cadet Evans, although it is quite an impressive picture, don't you want to remove it for your own benefit?" I shrugged nonchalantly at what he said, but on the inside, I was melting at the fact that he liked me in the picture. I'm usually not cocky, but I do look pretty good in red.

"The damage is already done. Besides, we're all adults here." He looked concerned.

"I am curious as to why you didn't take your self out of the picture. It could easily be done, unless you wanted to be seen…" I cut him off before he could make that ludicrous accusation.

"No. I'm in a good mood today, so maybe that's why I'm brimming with confidence. If it were any other day, I wouldn't have shown up to the party if I knew that picture was up there. See, earlier on Jim and Bones made me really angry and I wanted immediate revenge and without thinking I made that announcement and posted the picture. I could have edited the picture so that they could have their arms around each other, but I didn't want to have everyone thinking that our Captain and Chief Medical Officer were gay. Not that there's anything wrong with homosexuality, but they are straight and I'm not mean enough to put a dent in their sex lives." I turned my head to see them doing some kind of strange man dance with Scotty. I snickered a little at how dumb they looked, yet I couldn't wait to join them after speaking to Spock.

I guess he saw the longing in my eyes and took it the wrong way because his follow up question was out of the blue. "You have made your valid point, but what does the Captain think of the picture?"

The way his face shifted and the tone of his voice were dead give-aways that he wasn't inquiring what Jim thought of himself, but what Jim thought of me being exposed to the public. I wanted to cry.

"Jim and I are not together, so it wouldn't matter if I was up there posting. He has no say in what I do. He's my best friend along with Bones and that's how things are gonna stay." Usually he was oblivious to emotions changing during a conversation, but I'm guessing that he sensed my anger because he abruptly apologized. Maybe he thought that I would explode if I got any more upset.

"I'm sorry; it's just that you give Jim more physical attention than Leonard." I glared at the falseness of his statement.

"That is not true. I touch them the same amount." His reply shook me to the core.

"I didn't mean by the quantity of the embrace, but the quality."

* * *

I didn't dance for the whole night which pissed Jim off because I was his backup in case no other girls drifted his way. I don't know why he was upset because I saw him with a girl during every song. I spent the night drinking with the infamous wallflower known as Bones. I made a vow to myself that I was going to get him to dance someday.

I also didn't get a wink of sleep that night because of Spock's stupid observation. I mean, we didn't act like a couple did we?

"_Jade's gonna give me luck." I was completely lost._

_"What the hell are you talking about?"_

"_What? You don't know that your ass is good fortune?" He reached behind me to get a quick squeeze and took off running before I could hit him._

Ok, that's not that big of a deal.

_I guess it didn't click in my head that I was going to be making a scene in front of my peers and superiors running into the room in my pajamas._

_Oh, well I was already halfway down the aisle. Jim looked utterly surprised to see me. I was grateful that he stopped my momentum by catching me in his arms. "I missed you so much." I could feel him smile. "I wasn't even gone for a month, but I did miss you too." He kissed my temple. We pulled away a bit, but I couldn't stop my eyes from tearing up at the sight of that grin and those baby blues. Immediately, Jim wiped them away._

That's reasonable, but people shouldn't assume. Especially Spock, because assumptions are illogical.

* * *

I was locked up in my room all day moping around, but I decided to go to dinner so that Bones and Jim wouldn't think that I'm dead even if I looked like it.

"Where have you been all day…Woah! You look clinically depressed. Did you get knocked up by Bones?" I just had to laugh at his cruelty.

"You're just jealous that Bones and I would have gorgeous kids." I held Bones's hand in a loving way that parents in sitcoms did while eating dinner. He gave me a glare, but it was soon turned onto Jim.

"Yeah, if you think that incredibly tall and troubled looking kids are beautiful." I hit him in the arm.

"Shut up." He stuck his tongue out like a kid and I rolled my eyes at his immaturity.

He was so talented. He was reading something on his PADD, eating and goofing off with us at the same time. I thought only girls could do that. He was even wearing his reading glasses that he never wore. I liked them because they made him look like a kitty.

"You know, you look like a sexy school teacher that would offer extra credit after school with those glasses on." He smirked at my statement, which proved my point.

"Wait a minute, before you guys go all sexual, flirty and hormonal on me; let me say that I would use protection if Jade and I ever had sex. If anything, you would be the one to knock her up." I nodded at Bones's wisdom and laughed as they argued about if for the next half hour.

* * *

Bones left because he got called to the medical wing by one of the nurses. So it was just Jim and I, which was kind of awkward.

"You didn't get laid yesterday did you?" He messed with his hair and put away his PADD. He took his glasses off too which made me a little bit sad.

"Surprisingly no, why?" I leaned in close as if telling him a secret.

"People think were dating. That's why you're not getting any." He sighed.

"Is that what's been bothering you? You never care what anyone thinks, so who's important enough to you to plant this nonsensical idea in your head?" I didn't want him to know that I cared what Spock thought about me because I knew he'd tease me about it and Bones would hate me.

"That doesn't matter." He just sat there as if staring at me would make me crack.

"Well whoever it is, tell them to fuck off and get a life. You know I'm gonna investigate this right?" I sighed at his big brother nature.

"Why?"

"Bones and I are the only ones on this ship that deserve to give you advice. Promise me you won't go acting weird around me now. We shouldn't have to monitor ourselves so that people don't think were dating. That's ridiculous." I nodded and got up to leave.

"Thanks." I was almost out the door when I heard him speak.

"Just know that one day, your curiosity will lead you to my quarters and I promise that I won't get mine until you get yours at least twice. And I promise that I'll use a condom. A ribbed one, just for you." I smiled a the sick way he was trying to cheer me up.

"You're disgusting."


	7. Author's Note

Ok, I lied. I do have writer's block. I need just one good idea to ignite my creative fuse. So if anybody has one, then please message me with it. I would be forever in your debt.

By the way, for those of you who do review, have you received my messages or are all nine of you ignoring me?

Love, Yanisweetness7


	8. Brick by Boring Brick

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek, only Jade and the shame I feel for taking so long to update.

**I said it once and I'll say it again. I'm so sorry. I've been busy with my tough senior classes and extracurricular activities. I've also come into a bit of a dry spell. Hopefully you guys have sparked some inspiration in me to come out with more. I would like to thank Pandachan99 for coming up with the whole slang thing, patriotgirl101 because I incorporated all the ideas she gave me into my story, and .1 for her input. Apparently you guys haven't received my messages so I'm telling you now. This story would cease to exist without you and the others who review. Thank you all for being patient and enjoy. P.S. Sorry it's so short.**

.:Spock's POV:.

I usually didn't pry into others lives, nor care enough to do so, but Jade was so different. I needed to know if she was dating Jim. I was dating Nyota and I had no intentions of courting Jaden instead. I just believe that if would be more complicated to befriend her if Jim was in the picture although he was a mutual friend.

"Spock, can I talk to you for a minute?" I nodded and walked with him to the bridge.

"Did you say anything to Cadet Evans on Saturday?"

"I said many things to Cadet Evans on Saturday." He rolled his eyes at my response.

"I should've known that you would say that. Jade had it in her head all weekend that everyone thought her and I were dating. She isn't easily persuade and you were her teacher and now her student, so you must have some pull on her. And coincidentally, she got in a foul mood directly after you talked to her." I was baffled by the amount of evidence he had.

"I apologize to you now and I will apologize to her after class today." He gave me a pat on the back as we got to the bridge.

"Thanks. Just please don't ever manipulate her ever again." Is that what I had done to her? I only wanted to know of their relationship without deliberately asking. I had no intention of upsetting her. She was obviously sensitive of the thought of her and Jim dating, but in the back of my mind, I still had my suspicions.

.:Jade's POV:.

I played the conversation Jim and I had in my head over and over again until it lulled me to sleep. I woke up feeling rejuvinated and carefree, but Spock's observation was still nagging at me. If I was ever going to get over this, I had to confront him about it.

Today's lesson was about body language. Another simple topic, but I had to get it out of the way in order to delve into less obvious topics. I called on Malax a male Talaxian.

"Yes?" He was hesitant, but eventually he spit out his question.

"What if a woman leans over a desk with her eyes fixated on you?" I refrained from laughing at his innocence and chose to smile instead.

"She was probably flirting with you. Flirting is an activity that one participates in when they are attracted to another to get their attention." He wiggled his whiskers a little at that information.

Their curiosity was endless and it made class extremely fun. They were like children, fascinated in human behavior. Class was almost over, so I decided to start a discussion.

"How many of you attended the party Saturday night?" Every single one of them raised their hands.

"Well that's good. Was there anything that someone would like to comment on?" Majority kept their hands raised. I called on Loroz an Andorian male.

"I danced with a group of humans and it was the best experience I've had on this ship so far." I smiled at him and called on the next student. A female Talaxian named Ximena.

"I enjoyed the ancient earth music greatly. I've never heard of anything so refreshing." I was glad that someone liked my taste in music.

"Nice picture!" I laughed at Kale's comment.

"Are you sure you need this class? You sound like you've had one too many conversations with the Captain." The class laughed at my simple joke. We all knew how Jim acted.

"I didn't see you all night, where were you?" I glanced at Spock before answering Larenz's question.

"I wasn't in the mood, but I promise I won't be a bummer at the next activity."

Our time was up and everyone left immediately, including me. I know that I wanted to talk to Spock before, but he's just too intimidating. I'll just let time take its course and eventually I'll forget about it.

I had to have been ten steps out of the door when I was joined by the very person I was trying to avoid.

"Cadet Evans, may I have a word with you?" I stopped and turned to face him. There was a new emotion in his eyes.

"Yes you may commander Spock." And with that, I accompanied him on his way to the bridge.

"I would like to apologize for my remark during your festive occasion." Someone had to put him up to this. It just didn't seem natural from coming from his lips.

"It's fine. You don't seem to be the type of person that would be intentionally blunt. Did Jim put you up to this?" He sent me a confused look as we stepped on the lift.

"I'm not quite sure that I comprehend." His eyes searched mine for an answer.

"Did Jim send you to say sorry to me?" We stepped out of the elevator and continued our lengthy walk to the bridge.

"He did not send me, however he did inform me about how my statement bothered you." I nodded. "What I don't understand is why would he defend you on a matter that questioned the validity of your friendship if you two weren't in a relationship." I couldn't believe the audacity of this man. And I don't think he was aware of the fact that he had angered me, because he continued to speak. "Hypothetically speaking, if you were to date him, keep in mind that a romantic relationship between a captain and crew member would be highly inappropriate." He was getting on my last nerve.

Hypothetically speaking my ass.

"And the relationship between a commander and an officer isn't? I don't care if you or anyone else on this ship thinks that I'm dating Jim or Bones, or both at the same time! I can't believe you Spock. Never would I think that you would ever be an asshole and a hypocrite, but you've proven me wrong; big time. Jim stood up for me because he's a great friend." I stormed back down from the way we came, not regretting what I just said and not caring about all the stares I was getting. It felt good.

Once I was alone, I cursed myself for always falling for the assholes.


	9. Spring Blossoms You To Me

Disclaimer: I don't own anything science fiction related.

**Here we go again. Thanks to everyone who reviews. You guys are the blood that keeps this story's heart pumping. I would be nothing without you. I was grinning as I read the reviews from the previous chapter and this baby was born. Enjoy. P.S. This is my favorite chapter by far, and it's also the longest.**

I gave my students their first assignment which was to use a slang word in a sentence of their own. The word was picked by yours truly and they couldn't look up what it meant either. "You really made your students do that?" I nodded as I chewed on my fruit salad. It was just Jim and I sitting down at breakfast.

"What kind of words?" I put down my fork and swallowed what I was chewing.

"Just slang that I use in every day conversations." An incredulous look was all I received from him.

"Jade. I don't know if you're aware of this, but you cuss an awful lot." I pinched his arm in revenge for his smart ass comment.

"Don't worry, I didn't give them anything that graphic. Oh, yeah Jim. You've got to pick this Saturday's activity." I pulled out my PADD and handed it to him. I didn't want it to become a habit of making trips to the bridge because of a certain commander, so I just made him pick it here. The only problem was, that he wouldn't take it.

"Can I just tell you an idea of mine?" I nodded because I was always open to new ideas. "Of course."

"Speed dating." I leaned back as if contemplating, but really, I was just thinking of a way to tell him no.

"I'm not sure Jim. I don't want to throw my students into something they aren't ready for. We haven't really gotten into flirting yet." His attention was altered from his eggs, to me. I rolled my eyes, but I just couldn't say no to that flawless smile.

"Well just let it be an experience for them to converse with those of the opposite gender." He did make a valid point.

"Ok."

* * *

I decided to stop by the sickbay to see my more level headed bestie. "Hey Leonard, I haven't seen you since Monday." He appeared to be happier than usual to see me.

"Sorry Jade. I've just been busy here. We just made a vaccine for Cardassian pox. I heard about yesterday. I get to hear the best of the ships gossip being surrounded by nurses. I'm proud of you by the way." I just sat down on one of the beds. My attitude immediately began to weaken.

"I don't know why. I was rude to my superior. I could get suspended for that." He stood in front of me, still with that dumb smile plastered on his face.

"You snapped on that fuckin hobgoblin! We should be celebrating!" I ignored him and continued to sulk.

"We have class tomorrow and things will be awkward and tense." I perked up a little as a result of getting off topic. "Saturday, there will be speed dating. Will you be there?" He shook his head at a rapid pace.

"Please Bones, I would love to learn your dating techniques." He gazed at me skeptically.

"I thought you would never date me." I teasingly stepped closer to my friend in response to his suggestive statement, making sure to arch my back a little bit.

"That's when Jim was around." I tilted my head up to where our lips were almost touching. His eyes were nearly closed and I swear that he was checking me out. Not a single nurse entered his office to interrupt and I have a feeling that it was because of how intimidating he was. If only they knew the real Bones.

I could feel the heat radiating off of his body and I have to admit, I was actually getting turned on. No one could deny that McCoy was stunning, but he was nothing compared to the Vulcan I pined over.

"You are such a tease." He leaned down to give me the slightest of pecks. I smiled after receiving his kiss.

"Just practicing for Saturday. Will you be there?" He nuzzled his nose against mine and I took that as a yes.

* * *

I sat on my bed stroking my curly locks before I went to class. My interaction with Bones made me incredibly horny which led to me thinking about having sex with Spock. I really did like him, but there were so many things that prevented me from acting on my emotions.

I groaned ad I realized that I would have to face the man I fantasized about taking advantage of in less than 15 minutes.

I thought it was a bit odd that my heart skipped when I saw that he wasn't in his seat.

* * *

.:Spock's Point of View:.

Jim hadn't confronted me about not being in class this morning and neither did Nyota. I do believe that she cares more about being around me than my studies. How illogical.

I couldn't help but to think about Cadet Evans and the way she expressed herself during our last conversation. She had made a valid point regarding the relationship between Nyota and myself. Relationships between ship mates are accepted in Star Fleet, but I wanted her to know that I didn't approve of them as a couple. In return, did she disapprove my affiliation with Nyota? Perhaps the increase of volume in her voice was all the proof I needed to know that she held no romantic feelings for the Captain or the Chief Medical Officer. In hind sight, I was foolish to assume anything. Especially to a woman that I have not yet been acquainted with.

* * *

.:Jade's Point of View:.

Once again, the boys got dressed in my room. Well, I was getting dressed, they were too lazy to change from their uniforms. I ditched my uniform for a green, knee length, one shoulder dress that was cinched in the middle with a thick black belt. I wore black heels and put my hair in a bun.

"Who are you getting all dressed up for?" I glared at Bones.

"As a girl, I have a lot of clothes and I never get to wear them. I will take advantage of Saturdays and escape from my boring uniform." Jim held a hand up as if asking to speak.

"I disagree. That uniform is far from boring on you." I shook my head at him and added some final bobby pins to my unmanageable hair.

"Haha, thanks for making sure I got a medium instead of a large. That thing is so fuckin tight." Jim snickered and Bones spoke for him.

"I think that was his point."

* * *

We went to the gymnasium where there was food in the corner and music playing. My students had handed out odd numbers to the men and even numbers to the women. I was a bit disgusted that Jim was already flirting with a group of women. He wanted to do speed dating because he wanted to have a one night stand.

I wandered over to Bones who was at the table full of food and drinks. He was nibbling on some cheese curds and I opened my mouth, allowing him to feed me one. "Are you ready?" He shrugged. "I guess."

I walked up to the podium that was set up for me with a microphone. "Hi everyone. It's me Jaden, fully clothed." I received a lot of laughter for my joke referencing last weeks picture.

"Thank you. I think everyone's about ready to start, so if the women would take a seat at a table now, that would be great. The men will be the ones rotating from table to table every five minutes. Try to remember the number of those that you have a connection with. In the end, there will be time for you to speak with those you wish to be further acquainted with."

I was enjoying myself, not flirting, but making friends because I need someone else to talk to other than my boys. Chekov was so adorable, but I was not about to become a cradle robber. Sulu was really nice and I deemed him my go-to-guy when the boys got a little too out of hand.

The next person to sit down was Scotty. "Hi Scotty!" He smiled at me.

"Hi Jaden." I slightly swooned over his accent.

"Scotty isn't your real name is it?" He shook his head.

"No, it's Montgomery Scott." I took a sip of my dry martini.

"Can I call you Monty?" He abruptly replied. "No!" and I couldn't help, but to laugh.

"So, I hear you got a front row seat of that fight between the ex-Captain and current Captain." He smirked at my change in converstaion.

"Yes. Now I think its hilarious, but at the moment I was terrified. I mean, have you ever seen a Vulcan lose control?" I pictured it in my mind and it wasn't a pretty sight.

"I can imagine. Also, that happened within the first two minutes you were on the ship right?" We nodded simultaneously.

"And before that I was stuck in the pipes!" I held back a snicker at the way he said 'pipes'.

"Do you like to drink Scotty?" He eyed my glass.

"Yeah, but not any of that stuff." I grinned at his honesty. I had found a new drinking buddy!

Unfortunately, our time was up and the next guy was Jim.

"Thank you so much for doing the whole speed dating thing. There are so many hot chicks on this ship!" I refrained from yelling at him, instead I turned to sarcasm.

"Yeah, thanks for using me." His smile disappeared like a sad child.

"That's not what I meant Jade. I'm sorry." At that moment, I noticed Jim was really apologetic towards me and no one else.

I shrugged. "It's a one time thing Jim. The rest will be picked at random, but you can submit suggestions." He seemed to be okay with that.

"Fair enough." His eyes looked distant and glazed over.

"Jim, are you boozed up already?" He giggled to himself and bit his lip to contain his laughter before answering. "Maybe."

* * *

I was elated for Jim to be out of my hair, but I was frozen as I locked eyes with my next date.

"Hi Spock." He wasted no time talking to me, knowing full well of the limited duration of our conversation.

"Hello Cadet Evans." I eventually snapped out of my befuddlement to respond.

"Spock! You're dating someone, what are you doing here?" He looked at me with the usual blank expression.

"Nyota didn't plan on attending." I doubt that he actually understood the concept of speed dating. "Your choice of dress is enticing." I couldn't help, but to blush at his compliment.

"What?" "Is that not a suitable thing to say in this setting?"I sighed.

"No, it is Spock. I'm sorry for yelling at you the other day, but you had immensely angered me." I absentmindedly shook my martini in my hand.

"I am sorry for antagonizing you and I also apologize for not attending class on Thursday." The buzzer rang and Bones was my next date, but I shooed him away.

"Are you going to be in class on Monday?" He blinked a few times.

"Yes, I just wanted to catch up on my work and I believe that I am already adept in terrain slang." I perked up at his confidence.

"Really? What was your sentence from the assignment?" I wasn't aware that I was holding my breath in excitement until he had spoken.

"I suck at attempting to understand human beings." I laughed at him and I think he enjoyed it. My retort was nothing, but pure word vomit.

"Then why are you with one?" His posture relaxed a little bit as if he was going to confess a deep dark secret to me, but I can tell that he didn't have an answer. I decided to ask him a different question.

"Well, what do you plan on doing about your dilemma Spock?" For the first time in my life, he looked at me with admiration in his eyes.


	10. Kind of Hectic Inside

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek. If I did, I wouldn't suffer from depression because I'd be friends with everyone on the Enterprise.

**I'm sorry that my updates have been farther apart than the first ones. I wanted to get this out before 2010, so here it finally is. You guys give me more love than I deserve for this mediocre story. This one goes out to my bestie on this site Kristen! She's a pretty lady and she had the best Spock story in this entire universe. So go check it out, It's called "Impassioned Reasoning." **

***Squeals* Hope you enjoy and Happy New Year!  
**

I almost stumbled into the lift after seeing his arm muscles flex through his long sleeved tight black shirt as he pressed the up button. I thought back to Thursday when I was with Bones and I shivered at the thought of being intimate with Spock.

"Are you ill Jaden?" A significant amount of time passed before I answered, giving away the fact that something was off about me.

"No." Neither of us knew where we were going, but my feet led us to the cafeteria. I reminded myself that he wasn't mine to please and that caused my goosebumps to subside.

"I say that, in order for you to understand the human culture, you must put logic aside." He took a seat next to me at a random circular table.

"But that would be…"

"Illogical, I know." He was so predictable sometimes. "We humans don't always depend on logic. Sometimes we substitute reason with impulse, or emotions. Have you ever made a decision because of how you felt at the time?"

.:Spock:.

I could list many things:

Letting Nyota captivate me instead of Jaden, Changing Nyota's ship placement, Joining Star Fleet instead of the Vulcan Science Academy, Attempting to end the life of her dearest friend, but I didn't voice any of these things to her.

I denied my human traits by changing the topic.

"You sound like my mother." If my observation of her furrowed brow was correct, she seemed slightly disappointed.

"What?"

"Not vocally, but she too wanted me to embrace my human side." Her brow softened and her full lips were slightly parted.

"Your mother was human?" She sounded astonished.

"Yes."

.:Jade:.

I honestly had no idea. He had complete Vulcan features and the attitude to match. He must take after his father, except for those eyes. I could now tell that they belonged to his mother.

I stopped fucking his eyes with mine and continued the conversation.

"I thought Vulcans become betrothed at a young age." He simply nodded.

"That is true, but the bond can be broken if one finds a suitable mate." I know I had already brought his love life into the conversation, but I was just too curious.

"Are you still betrothed?" My voice sounded so meek and I silently cursed myself as he scanned me, silently searching for my intention.

"Yes, and I will remain so until I marry or reproduce." I got it now.

"So the arranged marriage thing is simply for mating purposes?" I inwardly squealed at the information he was giving me, but I slapped that part of me down or else my hopes would get far too high.

"Correct."

"Do you plan on taking part in the growth of the Vulcan population?" I held back a regretful cringe as those words slipped past my tongue. I couldn't believe that I pretty much just asked him if he preferred sticking his penis into Vulcan vaginas or Human vaginas.

"No, I am not of pure blood. Also a friend of mine advised me to stay in Star Fleet and I gave him my word." I wondered who he was talking about.

.:Spock:.

Vulcan women had minimal curves and they did not smile. Jaden was a very beautiful woman, but she carried herself as if she were unattractive. I searched, but I could not find anything about her that was not appealing.

"Well, I'm glad that you didn't go. I'd have no sensible friends on this ship." I was glad that she considered us friends, this allowed me to be more comfortable around her.

"Tell me about your mother." My eyes were on her bare shoulder as she spoke. I found it difficult to look away from it. The green dress contrasted with the caramel color of her skin. I was not lying when I told her that her choice of dress was enticing.

"She was very caring. She always expressed her love for me. While she was living, I thought it unnecessary, but now I know that if she did not do those things, I would not know that she loved me. She accepted everything I did despite that fact that I would not recognize the part of me that was connected to her very being. If she were alive today, she would be very proud of my current human interactions." Her eyebrows rose highly as I told my story.

"She would probably be an emotional wreck due to how natural our conversations are." She laughed at her own hyperbole. "I wish that I could have met her." It was my turn to be shocked at something she said. A strange feeling spawned in my stomach, causing me to gradually shift in my seat. Nyota and I had not even discussed the topic of my planet or my mother, since the day of. It felt satisfying to speak about it with Jaden. Her green dress brought out her green eyes and once again I caught myself taking advantage of the view in front of me.

"Could I offer an activity for next Saturday?" She nodded as if to say of course.

"We will be passing by a meteor shower at 2000 hours. It would be a shame to miss it." She beamed at the idea.

"That's a great idea Spock!" I battled myself internally to keep from smiling at her eager behavior. I instead settled on a minuscule tug on the corners of my lips.

* * *

.:Jade:.

I walked to the cafeteria with my head held high. I could officially call Spock my friend now. I've been wanting that title for the longest time now. I made sure to tone my happiness down during breakfast or else there would be questions.

"Oh my god last night was fantastic." Bones and I rolled our eyes in sync as Jim ran his hand through his hair with a grin on his face.

"What was her name so I can check for an STD next time she comes in for a check up." I gave him a high five.

"Is it a bad thing that I don't know." I groaned at the king of one night stands.

"Jim that's sickening. Please tell me that you know what she looks like." He made a terrible face that reflected an even worse answer.

"All I know is that she was a blonde with an enormous rack." Bones chuckled as I made a gagging face.

"Fuck you guys. When can I pick the next activity, because I'm really starting to look forward to Saturdays." I smiled as stood up and picked up my tray.

"It's already been picked." I left before they could utter a word.

* * *

"Both lessons this week will be about relationships. Today will be platonic; Thursday romantic. Yes, Ambriu?" He gave me a confused look.

"Why do you always leave the activities?" Kale butted in.

"Yeah, we wanted to test your flirting techniques." I laughed at his blunt flirting techniques.

"I'm sorry I'm always leaving, but I promise I'll stay for the whole time this Saturday. You have my word." They seemed relieved at that and it made me feel guilty for leaving them alone and helpless in foreign situations.

"Let me make it up to you guys. How about you send me ideas about how you'd want me to do that and Thursday we'll vote on it as a class. I vow that I will agree to whatever the terms are of the final vote." Various reactions flickered throughout the room and it spawned a little regret in me, but I kept with my lesson plan.

"Platonic relationships. The first step being acquaintances. Someone you've met, but have not actually gotten the chance to be familiar with. "

I pulled up a picture of two friends walking together, the male's hand on the woman's shoulder. My eyes glanced to Spock as he looked at the screen. I know that I just established a relationship with an unavailable Vulcan, but I really hoped that we wouldn't always be platonic.

* * *

"I'm scared." Bones tensed up.

"Why?" I took in a deep breath before explaining it all.

"I told my students that they could come up with an idea to get back at me for leaving them during both of the Saturday activities." Jim laughed really loudly, causing people to look at our table.

"Both of those absences were due to Spock." I rolled my eyes at Bones' hatred toward my favorite doe eyed alien.

"Yeah, last Saturday, we had to talk." Jim analyzed me before speaking.

"About what?" I shrugged while drinking my green tea.

"We're friends now." I ignored the confused looks the boys gave me and looked across the cafeteria to see Spock walking with Uhura. I gave him a closed lip forced smile and he slowed his pace to create distance between him and his girlfriend and waved. I smirked as I turned back to the buffoons who were talking about the future course of the Enterprise.

I glanced at Spock as I got up to empty my tray. Him waving at me was so out of character. I held back a grin as I thought about how bad I could be for his hard earned Vulcan character.

* * *

Check on my poll on my profile if you liked this chapter.


	11. Tell Them That It's Human Nature

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek:2009. A.K.A. the best movie of 2009.

**Ok I was going to post this sooner, but it would've been half assed. So I waited and made it better than it would have been if it was posted last month instead. I hope you guys love the first installment of 2010. It's so long and believe me it will be satisfying.**

I was having a great time with my students during Thursday's lesson. We discussed the natures of romantic relationships and I got kind of pissed at how lonely I felt during the period. I felt better as I read off the vengeful plans they had submitted. I was surprised at how comical they were.

"Dare. No Truth, just dare as a Saturday activity. Ok, this is a great idea. No votes needed on this one. I'm using it." I lifted my PADD in the air as my students laughed. I hurried up and skipped to the next one.

The words slid out of my mouth unwillingly and full of dread. "Make out with Pavel Chekov on the Bridge."

I laughed at the silly idea because it had to be a joke. I looked up to see most of them snickering. This joke wasn't that funny. Just the fact that the snickers turned into chuckles made me incredibly nervous.

"So, votes?" One by one, eight hands went in the air.

Majority ruled and I only had fifteen students. I glanced down at my PADD and there were no more ideas in my inbox. The Chekov idea had the highest votes so far and I already gave them my word.

When class was over, I paced my room a little bit. It was something that my body would resort to when I was forced to something I didn't want to.

I stopped mid-stride when I noticed Spock was still in his seat. His eyes were smiling and I refrained from yelling at him. He was amused, but I knew that he wasn't to blame. I took a few deep breaths and made my way to the bridge at a fast pace. I was rushing, but Spock caught up effortlessly. I opened my mouth to scold him for following me, but I realized that we were heading to the same place. He gave me a quick and barely noticeable sympathetic look as we stood in the lift. I almost smiled because he was comfortable enough around me to convey the slightest of emotions.

He was the one I wanted to kiss. Not some Russian child genius! I checked Spock out in the corner of my eye and I told myself that I could get through this while envisioning myself making out with him instead.

After the lift opened, we both continued our quick pace to the bridge. Spock placed his rather large hand on my shoulder.

"You do not have to do this." I held back a groan as I shrugged him off. That was the first time, he had ever touched me, but I just wanted to get this damn thing over with. His warmth lingered on my shoulder as I continued walking.

I dreaded this even more when I saw Jim and Bones standing next to the Captain's chair. They had heard what Spock said and stared at me with curious eyes.

"Do what?" I ignored Jim and carried on with my task. I spun the Navigator's chair around and leaned down to capture his lips in mine. I was six years his senior and that was the main reason I wasn't enjoying this. Age was nothing, but a number. It just bothered me that Pavel was just too innocent. I bet he didn't know what a breast even felt like. Hell, I bet even Keenser had felt a breast before.

I sat on his lap as I realized that maybe kissing him would get rid of my sexual tension. He hesitantly reacted, but his hands remained firmly planted on the arms of his chair. I wanted to be touched, held and loved. I needed a man. I ended the kiss and removed my hands from his curly locks. His eyes were frantic and he seemed confused and a bit upset. I patted him on the chest and whispered "Nothing personal." I hopped off his lap and rushed off the bridge avoiding eye contact with everyone.

* * *

I nearly ran to my room to heal from my embarrassing moment on the bridge. That kiss didn't quell my desire. If anything, it fed it. I looked at my flushed appearance in the mirror and I knew that I wanted to get laid. No, I wanted to _make love_ to Spock.

I wanted immediate satisfaction, but I couldn't have Spock and didn't want to do it on my own. I was too stubborn to please myself, so I settled on taking a steaming hot bubble bath instead to calm me down. I dried off, got dressed and headed to the cafeteria for an early dinner.

Sitting alone, I got strange looks from people that worked on the bridge. I paled a little as Jim and Bones arrived and I braced myself for the teasing.

"Hello Mrs. Chekov." Bones gave a small laugh before coming up with his own childish joke.

"At least you didn't make out with Spock. I don't even know how Uhura does it." He cringed at the thought and I falsely followed suit.

"Ugh, gross." Yeah right. Jim sent me an odd look before asking me a question.

"What was that about anyways? I hired you to teach aliens, not make out with teenagers." I glowered at him.

"My students forced me to." They both busted out laughing at that.

"You should have stayed for his reaction. He tried to continue working, but you could tell he was shell-shocked. After a while, he asked me for my permission to leave, probably to take a cold shower. I ended up giving him the rest of the day off. We all know he could use some time alone after that." Sometimes I wondered why I hung out with these two.

It took a while, but eventually they sobered up from their immaturity.

"Well after putting on that show today, you deserve a present." I performed my infamous eyebrow raise. I turned to Bones to see if he would drop me a hint, but he was just as clueless as I was.

"You can have the viewing of the meteor shower on the bridge. It has a better view than the auditorium." Was he being serious right now?

"You are aware that Sulu could just maneuver…"

"Nah, the bridge will be fine." I shrugged my shoulders and returned to my meal.

"Aye Aye Captian."

* * *

I spent most of my Saturday coming back and forth from the bridge to my room. I didn't really have much to do since it was Sulu's job to get us there and Spock's job to monitor the meteors in relationship to the Enterprise. I made sure to avoid Chekov for my pride's sake, but I noticed him blushing every time I talked to Sulu.

I was on my third trip to the bridge and I was about to ask Jim about the lights when Uhura cut me off.

"Cadet Evans. This is your third time in the past hour where you have interrupted our work, so I suggest you come back at 2000 hours when we are ready for you." I sidestepped her cattiness and replied with a comment that surprisingly wasn't rude.

"You're right, I should get ready, but I'll probably be back at 1940 hours." I waved to Jim before leaving, completely ignoring the shocked look on his face.

I showered and put on another uniform, not really feeling the need to dress up like usual. I arrived at the bridge at 1940 hours as planned and Uhura was nowhere to be found, in fact most of the bridge's staff was missing.

I bounced over to Jim and placed a friendly hand on his arm.

"As I was saying before, is there any way we could dim the major lights?" He cued a Bajoran to his right. I wondered why he wasn't in my class, he looked rather interesting.

The lack of light shook me from my thoughts and I smiled at him, for he was smiling at me.

"This is a tad romantic don't you think?" I frowned at him, wondering what he meant by that.

"For you maybe. With the lights off, there will be nothing to distract from the flaming rocks. Much like that of a cinematic experience." I patted his head and sauntered over to Spock's station.

"So, inform me about this meteor shower." I took a seat in Uhura's vacant chair and turned to Spock.

"There will be approximately 37 of them passing by in the unusually long course of 8 minutes and 49 seconds." Bones' fears of space inspired my next question.

"Sulu's coordinates are correct right? Are we in a safe enough position?" I tried not to stare at Spock, but he looked divine in the dim lighting. Not being able to see every part of his face added to his mystique. Jim hit the nail on the head, it was romantic. I smirked at the thought of Spock being romantic. It wasn't impossible, but he could learn given the right instructor.

He looked distracted as he answered me. "We are fine."

His eyes seemed grave as he focused on something behind me. I was a bit aggravated that someone was stealing his attention away from me. I turned to see Uhura coming our way from the lift.

I turned back to Spock, dipping my head a little in insecurity. Of course he would look at her instead of me, she was gorgeous. Her outfit hadn't changed or anything, but simplicity worked for her. Although I knew she was behind me, I was still startled by the sound of her voice.

" I shouldn't have to let you know that you are occupying my seat cadet." I could feel her distaste for me as I stood up.

Despite how I felt towards her, I looked her dead in the eye, giving her nothing but respect.

"Of course not, I'll just go." She looked back at me with a fiery impatient look that bordered on furious as she sat down.

Did she loathe me because she knew of my lust for Spock? It wasn't possible. Seeing as I never told anyone of my feelings, she would need a Betazoid to figure that out and I doubted that she spent any of her time doing something other than her job and spending time with Spock.

Soon enough people began filing in and I stood by my lonesome waving to my students when they entered. I didn't want to be in the front by Sulu even though he was a good friend of mine because he was just too close to Chekov. Jim had annoyed me with that statement of his and there was no way I was talking to Spock if his controlling girlfriend was anywhere near him. So here I stand in the back right corner of the bridge, the person nearest to me being the Bajoran from earlier was nearly ten feet away.

It was a smaller crowd than any other Saturday activity, making it a more close knit and intimate affair. Everyone was happy on the bridge. I don't know if it was because it was one of the rare times they were allowed on the bridge or because they were in the presence of James the Great himself. His ego would become the size of one of those ancient hot air balloons if I told him that.

"It's starting." Sulu announced loud enough so that everyone could hear. He smiled before turning back to the screen. The action reminded me of a child watching a movie. Regardless of my location, I was still able to see the meteors flying by at an alarming pace. Only a few people up front blocked my view of the show.

Two hands gripped my waist and led me closer to the front. I laughed, knowing it was Jim. Without words, he kissed my temple and returned to his chair that was now behind me. I now stood a few feet behind Chekov, but I doubt he would notice me with the blazing entertainment in front of us that I currently had a better view of.

Quiet chatter filled the room and my ears with a comforting ambiance. I was so at ease; I jumped at the sound of my name being spoken from familiar lips. Both of my eyebrows were now close to my hairline. Spock had somehow broken from his ball and chain, also known as Uhura.

"Hi Spock." His gorgeous eyes danced all over my face, probably trying to figure out why I was so frightened.

He stopped after I calmed down, but still asked me about it. "Did I…" I held my hand out to stop his interrogation.

"No, I was just so focused on the shower. I wasn't aware of my surroundings." He nodded, accepting my answer. We stood together in awe due to the beauty of the meteors in front of us.

"Thank you for suggesting this, It's beautiful." I glanced at him and he seemed hesitant, in turn making me nervous.

"You are welcome." I didn't realize how close we were standing until I got a whiff of his scent. He smelled of laundry which caught me off guard. I did not have a previous hypothesis about his scent, but if I were to guess, laundry would not come to mind.

My eyes were fixated on the meteors again, but my mind drifted off to a world where Spock and I have sex on a regular basis and our most recent rendezvous was in the back yard with no neighbors for miles. For some reason, my day dream was in the 1950's and our clothes were flowing in the breeze on the clothesline while we did the horizontal hustle on the freshly cut grass.

When I snapped out of it, I was sure that I was blushing. I thanked the heavens that the lights were low. I glanced at my husband in an alternate reality to see Nyota on his left. I debated on leaving the two alone, but that would be even more awkward because I'd be making my discomfort known.

I turned to the meteor shower again and gasped at how close one of them came to hitting the ship.

I didn't think anyone heard me, but I turned to see Spock's amused expression. I blushed harder in embarrassment and started to play with my hair.

My focus was on my feet when the ship jolted from where it was positioned. People went flying and I wondered why I wasn't one of them. I looked up to see large, concerned doe eyes looking at me. He had caught me. I was about to smile, but I felt someone's' piercing gaze on me.

Nyota Uhura lie on the floor while I was secure in the arms of her lover. Shouldn't it be the other way around?

* * *

Drop me a line and tell me how you liked it.


	12. Nothin' on you

Disclaimer: I do not own the Great Masterpiece of J.J. Abrams known as Star Trek:2009

**Words can't describe how sorry I am for updating so late. I have excuses, but I'm woman enough to take the blame for my mistakes. I probably lost a lot of fans for procrastinating, but I'm here now and I especially want to apologize to my bff on this site Kristen. I'll message you a looooooong one I promise. **

**Now I'm going to do something that I think is illegal on this site, but I don't care. I am going to start replying to your reviews right here on my story. That way, I have no excuse for ignoring you guys. So, here it goes.**

**BlackBaccaraRose: Here I am**

**.two: Yeah, I have a really bad issue with that, but if you have any pointers for me to approve, I'd greatly appreciate it.**

**rebelgoddess19: You are too cruel**

**Kyouki-Mariah: Wait no longer**

**blueangelsvntn: I know right! For some odd reason I can see Spock being the father of one of those intolerant stick up the ass kind of families, but you'd still want to sex him in his back yard.**

**jimmysdeathgirl: me too**

**oldgrumpywizard: I have nothing against Nyota, but I don't think her and Spock make a good match at all. As for the delicious sentence, those are mighty rare in my stories. **

**phoenixflameangel: You are a very amusing reviewer. I'm glad I've entertained you so. **

**Cajun Queen Of Hearts: Thank you a lot. Most people are confused about Jade's relationship with them.**

**Kitty243:ok**

**angel19872006:done**

**twilightangel101:wait no longer**

**xXLoveEachDayXx:It's still alive, no need to worry.**

**Jordn: I don't know what abound means**

**Venetiangrl92: Your wish is my command**

**Onto the story…**

"We've been hit." No shit Sulu.

I saw Jim scurry to his chair and begin to give orders. I could not decipher what he was saying because after Spock released me, everything became a blur. I remember seeing Bones escort Uhura to the medical wing, then everything went black.

* * *

.:Spock's Point of View:.

An unfamiliar emotion encased me every time Jaden interrupted our work on the bridge. Her visits were inefficient, yet entertaining. I attempt to view her without the notice of Nyota due to her distaste of the cadet. I was very curious as to why one would harbor hatred for another they know nothing of.

At 1910, I was too occupied with my thoughts to even acknowledge Nyota's departure. I did notice the dimming of the lights and turned to see Jaden smiling at the captain. Her smile was wide and the deficiency of light made her skin color glow where the light did reflect upon her. The foreign feeling returned and caused a stir in my abdomen. I shifted my focus on my work in hopes of extinguishing the instability inside me.

"So, tell me about this meteor shower." Jaden took Nyota's seat and leaned towards me. I prevented myself from fantasizing about Jaden sitting there every day instead of Nyota.

I was sure that she was only altering her body language under the circumstances of conversation, but the mere innocence of her presence was alluring. "There will be approximately 37 of them passing by in the unusually long 8 minutes and 49 seconds."

Her face adopted a worried expression. "Sulu's coordinates are correct right?" She mumbled. "Are we in a safe enough position?"

Her sheepish personality fascinated me. I prepared to calm her with an attempt at terran humor. Something I learned from Jim and I hoped it was the proper time for me to use it. The phrase 'That's what she said' were not able to pass through my lips due to Nyota's interruption. Instead I replied "We are fine".

Jade quickly glanced behind her to see an angry Nyota. "I shouldn't have to let you know that you are occupying my seat cadet."

"Of course not" stated Jaden. My eyes followed her as far as they could before she left my line of sight. I turned back to my station, paying no attention to my impolite cohort.

The shower had started, but I had chosen to view it from my console for a few minutes. With no sense of reason, I left my station in search of Jaden. I had proposed my meteor shower to her, so maybe there was a possibility that she wanted to view it as well. I found her near the front of the bridge with her arms crossed in front of her as usual. Her shapely legs stood close together with more weight on the left than the right. Her stance piqued my curiosity on its own. She put too much weight on her knees. Maybe she was not comfortable in her heels or skin for that matter.

Her lips were parted and her face free of emotion as I approached her. "Jaden" She jumped as if frightened.

My brow tightened and I searched her face to an answer to her actions. "Did I…"

She interrupted me by lifting a hand in between us, the other on her panting chest. I attempted not to notice. "No, I was just so focused on the shower, I wasn't aware of my surroundings."

I accepted the answer and felt relieved as we both turned to face the meteor shower. I was still concerned about her emotional state after her osculation with Chekov. There was no logic behind allowing her students to get revenge, let alone pointlessly kissing someone. A feeling not so foreign anymore returned to me. It was the feeling I got when I was under the impression that Jim and Jaden held a courtship.

Nyota occupied the left of me and I realized that although I spent most of my time with her, Jaden was the pinnacle of my thoughts.

One of the larger meteors passed by and it was the closest and fastest one yet. I took notice of Jaden's gasp in reaction. I turned to her with a barely amused expression and she ashamedly smiled in reply. I shamelessly watched as the cadet hung her head and twirled a silky lock around a lone index finger.

I faced the meteor shower, content with my company; or most of it. That was when I had seen a meteor heading for the Enterprise from a short distance. Yet it was too close to allow me to inform Sulu. The only thing I had time to do was brace myself for impact. Once the humans began to notice, they began to panic and scurry. If they were not secured to an object, they would surely be damaged. I on the other hand, had less of a chance of anything fatal occurring to my person.

Jaden was still by my side, clueless as of what to do. Her face was ridden with fear, but she still managed to look radiant. She was not one to think on her toes, especially under immense pressure. That made her the most vulnerable person in the room at the moment. I took pity on the deer in headlights. At least, that is what I told myself.

* * *

18 hours later, and here I stood in the middle of the medical bay, torn between simply where to stand. Jaden looked untastefully pale unconscious in her sterile bed. Nyota appeared much worse. She had hit her head in result of the collision. She has a minor concussion and a sprained ankle. I fear that she will be angry with me upon her awakening. A few cadets lay in various beds across the room, healing from minor injuries as well. I cursed the fact that the two of them were on separate sides of the room. I wanted to be there for the both of them, yet I did not want my separate relationships with them to fall in the same orbit.

I finally made the decision to stand by Nyota. Guilt clouded my mind after I caught Jaden, but at the moment, she was the only one I cared to save. Looking at the face of the woman I often shared a bed with, I believed my actions were illogical in protecting another woman.

* * *

.:Jaden's Point of View:.

My vision blurred drastically as I tried to see my sole visitor. I leaped into an upright position, excited to speak to him. That is, until my retinas started to function properly and I saw it was Jim. "Hi, Jim." I haven't the slightest idea as to why I was disappointed that it wasn't the man who saved me.

"Hey, sexy! Well maybe not at the moment, but I'll let it slide." If he wasn't joking, maybe it was a good thing Spock wasn't here.

The both of us shared a laugh as he dodged one of my half hearted punches. "I wish I could've visited more often, but you know it's hard. Being captain and all." He pulled a face like he was upset with himself before continuing.

"But you were in good hands though. Bones checked up on you as much as he could, which is a lot by the way. Most of the bridge and all of your students have stopped by at least once." My mind drifted to the forceful meeting of Nyota's head to the bridge floor.

"Is Uhura ok?" Jim nodded. "She's fine, Spock was with her all the time." I bit back the envy after hearing that.

Bones sauntered over to us, too busy to give a formal greeting. "I've got good news and bad news. Good news is that as of today, everyone should be healed of their injuries. Bad news is that your trial has been moved to today."

My eyes ping ponged between Jim and Bones. "What trial!" Bones immediately gave a pissed off groan that verged on a growl. "You're her best friend and you DIDN'T tell her!" Jim appeared sheepish for the first time in the entirety that I've known him. "I don't like being the bearer of bad news." Bones was surely a moment away from ripping his own hair out.

"What the fuck are you talking about? You are the captain! Which if you didn't know, is a **synonym** for bad news messenger!" Jim's voice displayed his defensiveness. "It's Jade, so it's different!" _What's that supposed to mean? _"Don't get me started with Jade!" As much as I loved watching them bicker like an old couple, I needed to know what was going on. Not to mention that people were starting to stare. I just had to intervene.

"What trial?" Bones pursed his lips, forcing Jim to answer my question.

"You're being held responsible for the collision."


	13. Nothing to Lose

Disclaimer: I only own this story

takara410: **I hope this answers your question**

blueangelsvntn: **Thanks**

Kitty243: **She planned the whole thing. That's why**

Pyra Sanada: **No it's not uhura's fault. Good guess though. Thanks for your passionate review**

Cajun Queen Of Hearts: **You're hilarious. Here's your update**

Hinata-cutie:** I don't want to be a murderer! Here's an update. I hope you're still alive to read it**

EvilPurpleCookiePenkeyMonguin: **Holy Shit, that was a cliffhanger wasn't it? Was it good?**

phoenixflameangel: **Yup. Jade's a naughty girl**

Venetiangrl92: **You're welcome**

rebelgoddess19: **Well picturing it is making me laugh and hoping that I don't go to hell for doing so. If I do, I'm taking you with me.**

**Ugh. People are being so rude on this site. If someone isn't flaming you, but simply pointing out a fact, you shouldn't snap like a crazy bitch, right? Well that's what happened to me TWICE and both were authors from Inglorious Basterds fanfiction. So be careful if you guys decide to go over there. It's like a PMS fuelled World War II. Us Star Trek girls are way nicer! I love you guys and I hope you enjoy.**

After Bones released me from the medical wing, everyone I passed by gave me the obvious stink eye. I felt like I was back in high school and instead of a hallway full of students trying to get to their lockers or classrooms, it was a walkway loaded with people I didn't know going to their respective stations. Instead of feeling hated for having the most gorgeous senior ask you to prom, I was being glared at for causing harm to the ship. In both situations, I had no control over the outcomes. I shook my head clear of my overly specific simile and rushed into my room while the ship finished its short course back to earth.

* * *

I was surprised to find that not everyone hated me because I was joined by my boys and Scotty for breakfast. We had made a safe landing despite to the status of the ship and were currently hijacking the teachers lounge back at the Star Fleet campus in San Francisco. I picked at my food while the guys talked around me, attempting to lighten the mood. Whatever went down at the trial today, I just hoped that I was still a member of the Enterprise. I honestly had no clue what my future was to hold for me if I couldn't continue my teachings, be with my friends or whatever I was with Spock.

Sulu barged in with a solemn expression and silence consumed the room waiting for him to say something.

"It's time" In an instant, we all cleaned up our meals and bustled down to the court room. I was sure that I would have a coronary by the time the day was over. I never got in trouble even when the boys and I were back in school. I had no idea what to expect, but I felt a little better as we entered, for there was only a small audience. Only members of the bridge and some others who were in attendance of the meteor shower sat scattered around the area, all of them turning to stare as the five of us.

As the trial commenced, I grew extremely nervous and there was a pain in my stomach that I was sure would not subside as long as I was here. When the judge took his seat, I turned to Sulu and he gave me a worried smile. He too was on trial.

"Is it true that you, were the planner of this recreational event?" I nodded and heavily swallowed before replying

"Yes, your honor." He then turned his sights on Sulu.

"And you, were in chare of piloting the Enterprise during this event. Correct?" Sulu nodded and spoke simultaneously.

"That is correct your honor." The judge wrote something down before speaking again.

"If found guilty, Ms. Evans, you are to be expelled from the Enterprise and suspended from space travel until further notice. , you will be suspended from the Enterprise for two months and assigned to a lower grade vessel. Now we take time for whomever to testify." Jim was out of his seat before the judge finished talking.

"Your honor, Cadet Evans thinks everything through carefully which is why I hired her in the first place. This is her first mistake that harmed few and killed none and the ship was merely scratched. She cares for her job dearly and you can ask anyone on the bridge check the security cameras to verify that she constantly kept checking in with Lieutenant Sulu hours before the meteor shower." He mouthed 'sorry' to Sulu before sitting back down.

"You were aware that you are defending a Cadet over your pilot in whose hands you trust your vessel." Jim nodded in his seat, not bothering to stand up again.

"I know." The judge seemed a bit unsettled at his unreasoning.

"Let the record show that you are good friends with ." Jim spoke even though it was unnecessary.

"The best." The judge ignored his statement and looked among the crowd.

"Would anyone else care to testify?" From my right, I saw Scotty rush down to the front.

"As Chief Engineer, I would just like to say that there was no error on the behalf of the engineering department." I rolled my eyes. It was just like Scotty to save his own hide.

"And how would you describe your relationship with Ms. Evans?" Scotty opened up his mouth to speak, but I piped up not wanting him to say something inconsiderate.

"Irrelevant your honor." He didn't seem to care.

"Fair Enough" Scotty glared at me as I passed and I glared right back.

"Would anyone else care to testify?" The room fell quiet and I grew angry.

_Did no one care?_

I closed my eyes in defeat until hearing the cute Russian accent of Chekov. He looked so sheepish standing up the judge.

"I vould like to add that even I checked the coordinates of the Lieutenant Sulu and found no errors on our placement near the meteor shower."

"And your relationship with ?" Quickly the boy replied

"Nonexistent." Boy, was that the truth.

* * *

The pain in my gut subsided and I felt like I could make it out of this hellhole with minimal punishment.

"Would any others like to testify?" I was getting so tired of hearing him say that.

I took a sip of my glass of water feeling satisfied that this thing was almost over. Have you ever gasped with a mouth full of dihydrogen monoxide? You end up choking like a chain smoker. What was I hacking up a lung for? A very attractive and very unattainable Vulcan taking a stand…for me. Or at least he would once I was done dying. Everyone was scowling at me as I tried to stop the forced exhalation. I would've been done faster if Sulu had the decency to pat me on the back or something. No, he just looked at me like I was crazy or something. Once I was down to tiny coughs that could be quieted by my fist, I raised my right hand letting them know I was ok and they could continue.

I was confused and shocked that he was willing to testify for me and save me from a head injury, but wouldn't even bother to visit me while I was unconscious. I couldn't understand why he was so hot and cold. I did know that he was the most credible source yet and the fate of Sulu and myself hung on his every word. He was back to his old uniform which was just his commander uniform without the blue vest. If it wasn't such a vast difference then why was I drooling over it? Because it reminded me of a simpler time when he taught me and I would never do anything to jeopardize my hard earned career in Star Fleet…and because it looked really snug.

"According to my statistics, the probability of a meteor hitting the ship was nearly impossible if our coordinates were correct and because I was the third and final member of the Enterprise to check the coordinates. And as second in command, I can honestly say that they were. If in your findings, you discover that one of us were at fault, that person would most likely be me your honor." I couldn't believe what he was saying.

"I was in charge of keeping an eye on the shower and instead I chose to leave my post and view it from the front of the bridge." He paused before continuing. "On my final note, let the record show that I was one to propose the event to Cadet Evans."

My heart pounded in my chest and not for Sulu or my sake, but for his. I would feel guilty if he were to be punished for this. He was putting himself on the line for no reason.

"If your word turns out to be true, what would be your punishment for Ms. Evans." I turned to Bones and Jim behind me to see if they had the slightest idea as to what was going on. They both shrugged and I turned back around to see what Spock had to say.

"A months suspension from planning recreational activities and a ban on the captain from allowing any of them to take place on the bridge." The judge raised an eyebrow at the Vulcan.

"That's it?" Spock stood his ground, not choosing to explain himself to the judge.

"And your relationship with ?"

"Former student, current teacher." The judge was stunned.

"Nothing more? Nothing Less?"

"No." It stung to hear him say that, but I'm guessing that a student teacher relationship was more appropriate for a situation like this. Besides, no one could prove that we were friends.

* * *

During the hour recess, we walked around the campus and Jim was constantly reassuring me that that I was safe. We returned to the courtroom just in time for the final hearing.

"The jury of your peers has voted for Mr. Sulu to receive his first and only warning." I could feel him relax beside me and it made me even more anxious to hear my fate.

"And to be suspended from planning recreational activities and teaching for five weeks beginning on her return of the Enterprise." We all cheered at the news, but the judge wasn't finished yet.

"Also, it is no longer within the captains power to allow access to the bridge for recreational activities, meaning it has to go through Star Fleet superior first." Jim looked a little peeved that some of his power was stripped, but I rolled my eyes at his petty behavior. He wasn't the one who had to sit around for weeks doing nothing.

"Court adjourned."

**I hope you liked it. I'm just having trouble brainstorming for the next chapter so review or PM me if you would like to help me figure it out.**


	14. Help

I know you guys totally hate me for not updating in forever and for this not being an update

Tell me something I don't know.

I'm just here to tell you I'm still alive and the combination of ZQ on American Horror Story and the Star Trek Into Darkness trailer has inspired me to come back.

I have a few ideas for what to do next, but I'm not completely sure. So if you guys could send me ideas of what you would like to see happen, I will most likely throw it in.

I'm really trying to make this happen since school's almost out for me, but I am seriously at a dead end at the moment and your input could really help.

If you're reading this at all, I just want to thank you.


End file.
